Porto Seguro
by Flor de Cerejeira
Summary: Para Shaoran, sua família é tudo, seu tesouro secreto, um porto seguro. Oneshot Sakura x Shaoran.


Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**- Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem. ¬¬'**

**- Créditos da história ao meu amigo Jorge, e seu incrível dom de escrever.**

**Porto seguro.**

_Por Flor de Cerejeira e J.A.F._

Só a luz do abajour, que ficava ao lado da estante cheia de livros, iluminava o ambiente.

Na frente da parede branca, com quadros de avisos e fotos, havia as duas grandes prateleiras de livros encostadas na parede roxa e entre elas, a escrivaninha preta onde o notebook ficava entre as milhares de anotações e folhas amassadas.

Shaoran revisava o mesmo capítulo pela 5º vez. Escritor e arqueólogo famoso em todo o oriente, escrevia um livro sobre a história do antigo Egito, resultado dos estudos de sua última expedição, que deveria ser entregue na semana seguinte.

Os cabelos rebeldes caiam sobre a armação discreta do óculos, os olhos castanhos concentrados no notebook à sua frente liam cada linha minunciosamente, procurando erros e falhas. Respirou alto, em sinal de cansaço, amassou a folha que estava ao seu lado e arremessou no lixo. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para o lado.

- Quer que eu acenda a outra luz?

Sakura estava deitada no puf roxo ao lado do computador. Seus pés apoiavam-se no outro puf, verde, enquanto lia calmamente um livro, dando o último gole no seu chocolate quente.

- Não obrigada, eu consigo ler assim. - disse sorrindo.

- Por mais que eu leia isso, ainda acho que está faltando alguma coisa - disse, a ouviu levantar-se, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros, beijando suavemente o topo de sua cabeça.

- Acho que você precisa descansar sr. Li. - Sakura pegou a caneca de 'Super Marido', conjunto com a de 'Super Esposa', presente de sua querida amiga Tomoyo, e caminhou até a cozinha - Acho que se você ler isso pela manhã vai parecer melhor.

- Você tem razão - disse baixo, vendo que ela já tinha saído. Olhou a foto que estava em cima da escrivaninha. Às vezes era difícil acreditar que estava casado com Sakura à 10 anos, depois de tanto esforço. Conheceram-se na faculdade, começaram a namorar e logo em seguida noivaram. Lutaram muito para construir a vida que tinham hoje.

- Papai? - Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pela voz baixa e infantil. Olhou para a porta e viu sua pequena filha de cinco anos parada na porta, segurando sua manta e seu bichinho de pelúcia.

- Oi meu amor, entre aqui - Shaoran agarrou a menina que não largava seu bichinho e sua manta, que arrastava pelo chão. Para Suri, era o lugar mais alto, gostoso, cheiroso e confortável que havia no mundo: o ombro do papai. - O que aconteceu?

- Não consigo dormir - choramingou ela. - 'Tá esculo.

- Eu levo ela pro quarto. - disse Sakura, colocando a caneca cheia em cima da escrivaninha - Vem Suri. - disse, segurando a menina que pulara para seu colo.

- Mamãe, posso dormir com vocês? - disse, abraçando-a.

- Claro princesa, mas já está tarde. Diga boa noite ao papai - Suri o abraçou, e murmurou algo como 'boa noite'. - Boa noite querido. Por favor, não amanheça de novo em cima desse computador, venha dormir logo - despediu-se com um beijo rápido - Vem logo papai.. - disse Suri, imitando a mãe, depois pulou em seu colo, e lá se foram _"as duas mulheres mais lindas do mundo"_.

Toda vez que essa cena acontecia, Shaoran olhava pra foto de família em cima da mesa, que "teimava" em não sair do lado no seu notebook...

Shaoran sorriu timidamente. Ele era um homem feliz.

Perguntava-se como podia ser tão privilegiado pela vida. Era um arqueólogo. Visitara os lugares mais ricos, como também os mais pobres do mundo. Dos palácios de Luxemburgo ao safari de Ruanda, do Haiti à Grande Muralha chinesa, sabia o que era torneiras de ouro e crianças desnutridas.

Sempre que pensava nos lugares que visitou, comparava-os com sua modesta, porém bela casa, que com seu suor e o amor de sua amada, havia .construído

Conversara com nobres e príncipes, líderes tribais e indígenas, nômades do Nilo e mongóis descendetes de Gengis Khan. Conhecia o mundo com oa palma de sua mão.

Escavações que lhe valeram uma vida próspera, contatos que lhe valeram uma rede de informações privilegiada no mundo da arqueologia, viagens maravilhosas...

Mas só havia um lugar onde sentia-se completo.

Uma das maiores maravilhas que conhecia, era chegar na frente de sua casa depois de uma longa viajem e ser derrubado pela pequena Suri pulando em seu colo para abraçá-lo, e ver sua amada esposa, sorrindo na porta, esperando para recebê-lo com um carinhoso beijo.

Aquele era seu tesouro particular, algo que ninguém jamais estimaria o valor.

_"Escavei os lugares mais famosos da Terra, mas jamais poderei achar um tesouro mais valioso do que esse..."_ - pensava

_"Não, nada disso me satisfaz mais do que minha família..." _

Pegou a manta de Suri que havia caído no meio do caminho, cheirou o perfume de criança que havia... _"e nem uma moeda de ouro pagaria isso."_

Deitou, abraçou sua esposa e sua filha juntas, e adormeceu antes que pudesse sentir Sakura apertar sua mão. Ela sabia que ele gostava que fizesse isso.

Ele respondia sempre com um olhar, mas não deu tempo. Ele estava entorpecido pelo cansaço de seu trabalho.

_"Tudo bem"_ - pensou Sakura - _"te sentir já basta"_. E adormeceu.

-/-

_**Escrever com a Cá é como sentar embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, **_

_**e na sua sombra agradável, esperar a brisa do leste chegar...**_

_**vê-la bater nos ramos, soltando suas plantas em mim, exalando seu perfume...**_

_**senti-la em meu rosto, e de olhos fechados, ver a linha do horizonte,**_

_**iluminada pelo Sol... **_

**_J.A.F._**

-/-

_**Oi gente )**_

_**Voltei com uma fic conjunta! rs**_

_**Essa história nasceu no MSN, escrevi com um amigo meu! )**_

_**Sem muitos comentários, é isso! Enjoy-it!**_

_**Aaah, antes que eu esqueça:**_

_**É isso!**_

_**Kami bless ya guys )**_

_**Beijão!**_

_**Camis**_


End file.
